The Wall - Part 1
by Lilconn
Summary: Klaroline story (Klaus and Caroline). Takes place right after Marcel puts the dagger in Klaus chest and is sealing him up in a wall – for some reason this scene appealed to me and decided to go with it. Caroline already has the twins. All other events divert from here and I took liberties on distance, time etc.
1. Chapter 1 - Awakening

**A/N: Takes place right after Marcel puts the dagger in Klaus chest and is sealing him up in a wall – for some reason this scene appealed to me and decided to go with it. Caroline already has the twins. All other events divert from here and I took liberties on distance, time etc. Oh and no Haley – just pretend she had Hope and is just plain 'ol gone – like I really wanted her to be during TO cause I never ever liked (or perhaps its understood) her character. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it cause man that ending of TO was just awful!**

**The Wall – Part 1**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Moment after moment there is nothing but darkness, and pain. Rare moments of lucidity exist, small infinitesimal instances to wonder where he is only to succumb to the mind numbing agony of the blade.

It turned out it is time, not love nor family that is a vampire's greatest weakness. Nothing is made more apparent than the bleakness that awaits him during each miniscule moment of consciousness before the shadows overtake him.

Days, years, or perhaps a century has passed – time, it is not his friend.

She found him.

Behind a wall in an abandoned home, though she used the term loosely given the dilapidated condition. He is exactly where the witch said he'd be. He is desiccated to a point - the low mumbling and shallow shift in breath tell her he isn't completely out.

She's afraid, too afraid to immediately give him blood. His state of mind may be muddled, understandably so. He'd been like this for a decade.

With gentle hands, she quietly broke away his prison. Brick by brick until he, the Original Hybrid, was free. He was a sight. Dirty and broken, thoughts she'd never dare say that aloud.

She lifted him into her arms holding him tightly to her chest, and carried his stiff form out. Carefully keeping an eye out for any movement – she did not want to disturb the creatures that kept watch.

A female voice asked as she entered the small room they'd been residing, "Did you find him?"

"Yes," she answered while carrying him upstairs to lay him down on the bed they had readied. The girl, attempting to follow, is stalled by a firm shake of the other woman's head.

Hands shaking, she stroked his cheeked before reaching into his chest to take hold of the vile weapon causing such agony, removing it swiftly. She prepped the IV filled with blood to restore him to the living.

Coming back downstairs she spoke, "He looked bad. I strapped him down and am slowly giving him blood. I don't expect his wakening to be peaceful or kind."

The female sits down, sighing, "So, where do we go from here?"

A shoulder shrug and expelled breath the blonde replied, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I've been searching for so long. It was almost too easy to break him out. I guess the witches held up their end of the bargain and kept me cloaked."

Another sigh, "How are you going to break the news to him that you made a deal with the New Orleans witches that he'd help them take out Marcel and restore their ancestral magic?"

Rubbing her neck, she said "Let us take it one step at a time. He needs to waken first, calm down, and get his feet under him."

An agonizing scream is heard and she swooshed upstairs.

"Where am I?" he roared while struggling against the binding.

"Klaus, calm down. It's me, Caroline. You're safe," she said with a soft smile.

Confusion overwhelmed him as memories come flooding back. "Hope, Elijah – my family."

"It's ok, they're ok," she whispered.

Finally focusing on the blonde in front of him, "Caroline?" he murmured before the darkness claimed him again.

**A/N: So I've been sitting on this for a while now thinking through how I want this to go. Currently, I'm planning on a 2-part story with the second part being about retribution and further development between Klaus and Caroline, and the kiddos. If I get enough interest/reviews, I'll keep plotting along with the 2****nd**** part!**

**Now that said, I have written the entire first part barring any add-ons or rewrite – I'll update each week, after a quick read. No beta (I'm terrible about writing on a consistent basis) so all errors and story holes are all mine. **

**And for those who are still following my other story, Friends Then, I am still working on it. Actually have chapters written and am trying to get it done before I start posting them again. Like I said, inspiration comes at weird times but I can't always get to it. Things like work, family, real life responsibilities are very much in the way, but fanfiction feeds my creative soul so I'll never abandon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and faves this first chapter received. Truly, truly appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: Own none of it. **

**Chapter 2: Time to Move**

It'd been a whole day and several blood bags later before Klaus roused himself enough to move. He felt weak. He hadn't felt weak in a thousand years, well at least before that bloody blade was shoved into his chest.

He stirred and saw the blonde sitting in the one and only chair in the room.

Caroline hearing him move came closer to the bed. "Hi," she said to him. "Welcome back to the living."

His voice cracked, not accustomed to being used, "What is going on? Why are you here, with me?"

"Uhm, try 'Hello Caroline, it's so nice to see you. Thank you for rescuing me'," she coaxed.

"Well you've got me, sweetheart. You're not exactly who I expected to see when my eyes opened for the first time, in what?" he subtly questioned.

"10 years, it's been 10 years Klaus. From what I understand, you've been down for a decade though I've been looking for you for the past 5 years be-"

"Why?" he cut her off

"Why, what?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

A small nervous laugh escaped before admitting, "Well on a basic level…you made a promise and you weren't here when I came to collect. And I do aim to collect, Klaus"

Despite his rag tag state, he still managed to drum up enough energy to smirk. "I've promised you a few things, sweetheart. Lest of which was to never come back."

"Well I was talking about the promises made before that epic failure of an idea. In my own defense, my sense of time for a vampire was very much mired in human sentiment."

"I've since learned a few things. In fact, I'd be so bold as to say I learned rather quickly," Caroline proudly proclaimed with a lift to her shoulder and a shake of her blond locks.

"Is that so," Klaus said, starting to rise with some effort.

Caroline, seeing him give her _a look_, quickly got up to gather what few belongings they had, "Enough chit-chat for now, there will be time to catch-up later. We have to get out of here. I imagine we have very little time left before someone notices you're not where they think you are and comes calling. I think your watch has gotten a little lackadaisical"

"And before you ask, they will come here. New vampires don't exactly go unnoticed in the quarter," she added.

"Caro – "

"Not now, Klaus," she quipped. "We need to move. Are you able to walk or do you need help?"

"Now, love, I may have been down for a decade but I am the Original Hybrid," he boasted.

"Yah, yah, yah, got it. So, can you walk?" she asked again.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Yes, Sweetheart, I can walk."

"Fabulous, I don't think I could carry you again. 10 years of desiccation you think you'd be lighter!"

With a tip of his head and raise of his eyebrows, he gives her another look, this one not quite so enticing. Upright for the first time with full control of his own body, Klaus stretches like a feline as his eyes start to burn yellow. Caroline, catching on, grabbed his jaw bringing all his attention to her. "Now, none of that," she said, "There will come a time for retribution but, for the moment, we're leaving."

His rigid stance and stubborn set to his shoulders alerted Caroline to the trouble he was itching to cause. "Please, Klaus. There is much you don't know. I won't be able to get us all out of here without your cooperation. I can't die trying to save you."

She knew exactly what to say. Klaus settled back down, eyes dimming while he weighed her words. Despite time and distance, he won't risk Caroline, he'll never risk her. This isn't her fight and, if he has anything to say about it, it never will be despite her hints.

"Fine," he bends, "lead the way," stopping in the doorway motioning for Caroline to go.

At the end of the stairwell, a young girl met them.

Caroline looked her in the eye gauging her emotional state, "Is it still safe? Can we leave?"

"Yes," she anxiously said while looking intently at Klaus.

Klaus barely paid any heed to the girl completely absorbed in all that is Caroline Forbes. Caroline looking at both of them saw the girl's disappointment. Sighing, she motioned for them all to head out.

With head downcast, the girl nodded and walked by Klaus when by chance he saw her eyes. Startled, he stopped and grabbed her arm twisting her around to look at him. The bluest of blues, like a soft summer sky, he'd known those eyes once upon a time.

"Hope," he whispered under his breath.

The young girl broke into the brightest smile ever seen nearly glowing as her father recognized her in spite of all the years.

Caroline noticing the magic radiating off of her stepped in, "Hope, calm down. You're doing it again. We don't want to attract unnecessary attention. Take a deep breath just like my girls taught you."

"There you go. One, two, three, breathe in and out. Nice. Well done, Hope. You're getting so much better at that," she praised.

Klaus stood by stupefied. Looking at his daughter, his anger started to rise again for another reason.

"Sweetheart, are you telling me you knowingly brought my daughter into danger?"

"No, I'm not telling you that, sweetheart!" Caroline sarcastically tossed out.

"Caroline, I'm warning you," he threatened.

"What, Klaus, what exactly will you do?"

Before he could even go there she started again, "Ya know, I do you a solid and not even 48 hours later we're back to death threats. Did living in your own personal hell not teach you anything? No, no, no I am so not doing this here. We need to leave now. We can continue this discussion later," she said with a pointed look.

About to step out the front door she looked back, "And for the record, no, I did not bring Hope here. She stowed away when she heard I had a solid lead. She was supposed to be with my girls protecting _your _family, I might add," as she continued on her way out.

"Hope, what exactly is going on?" Klaus calmly probed.

"Later, dad," she said, the word rolling off her tongue. "Hmmm, dad, I quite like the sound of that I…" hearing Caroline call, "we have to go, Caroline gets cranky when people don't listen to her."

**A/N: Now its that time in the story where I get to hear what you think, well hopefully, if you're generous enough to spend time doing that – hope so! I know things are moving along kinda fast…it really is just how it came out of me. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
